Ryze of the Double Trouble
Chained, bloodied and beaten as he stands tied to the wall. His body broken and his energy gone as Ryze grasps on to what life he has left. The door at the other end opens with the hinges creeking in the echo. A large Drow wearing an apron caked in blood walks in cleaning a dagger with a cloth. His smile wicked as he approaches Ryze and chuckles. "Not dead yet? My, arnt we persistent. Still, guess that means we can have more fun cant we, Thief of Slaves *spits*". Ryze does nothing, yet he listens to his words and waits for what he knows will be his end. The Drow walks to his desk and plants the knife into the wood before looking back. "But it seems someone higher up caught word of what we found, and has sent his two whores to come and see you, so then" He whistles loudly in the room and it falls silent. The flames lighting the room flickers as two figures in hooded robes walk in, their figure the same, their weapons the same. And only their mouths visable. On walks towards Ryze and stands in front of him motionless, while the other stands by the door leaning upon the frame. "There, you seen em. Now piss off and let me get to work" The Drow grunts as he looks back and assembles his tools. The figure standing before Ryze takes her hand and lifts his head from under his chin, her other hand sliding a small potion as she places it on Ryze lips. "Drink" she whispers to him, as the red liquid flows down his throat. The Drow turns around hold a pair of shears and looks angered at her. "Oi, what the hell are..." His voice cut as a blade slices across the throat. His dark blood trinkling down and his eyes rolling to the back of his head. Dropping to the ground with a thud, the figure that was standing by the door now holds the bloodied dagger in her hand and looks to Ryze. Ryze's body begins to heal as the strands on meat and flesh begin to heal, his eyelids opening slowly to look at the woman whos face shocks his heart. His words weak and faint as the breath slowly carries them out. "K..Kat?". She smiles and nods as she begins to release Ryze from his shakels. She talks to him slowly as the other watches the door. "You have been dead to long brother, we must go. Word has reached father that the thief of slaves was caught, and he is to meet you tomorrow. We must get you to the surface before then" *The shackles losen and Ryze drops, he catches himself to a kneel and slowly gets up. His arms wrapping around Kat and looks to her. "You have grown, you, you look just like mother" a small smile appears on her lips as the other one sighs and looks to them sarcastically. "Maybe have family time later when we arn't being hunted?" Ryze nods and smile knowing the other is his sister Ana. Kat takes a pack of her back and dumps it on the table. "All of your things brother, we may have read your notes, who's this Illiyanna?". Ryze smirks as he places on his gear and shakes his head. "That is a story for another time". She smiles and the two exit the room and look back to Ana as she stays there. She then takes out bottles of oils and throws them into the room. One bottle, two, three. Ryze looks confused and tilts his head. "Whats with all the bottles?". Ana takes out another bottle, this one with orange flowling liquid as she smiles. "Learning from you brother" as she throws it into the room. Causing it to ignite into flames. They smile and rush out through the underground, passing through hidden tunnels and sewers before finding the entrance from which the sisters discovered. The night passes as the run across the rooftops and sky beams. Their foot steps silent and brisk as the wind. Hours pass until they reach the high road. The tunnel which leads to the surface. They stop and catch their breath, all of them removing their hoods. Ryze stops for a moment and smiles, never seeing his sisters so grown up and kitted. Walking close and pulling them both into a hug. Kat smiles and holds Ryze back, while Ana rolls her eyes and smirks wrapping her arms around her brother. Letting them go, He takes a step back and looks to the roof of their city. "The hour of wake is soon here, you both best run back before father finds you both missing". They both looked saddened yet know he is right. Ana crossing her arms in thought while Kat whispers loudly to him. "I thought you were dead". He smiles and nods. "I have been, but I'm here. One day my sisters, I will come back. Together you will come with me, but not now. Not with the way things are here or on the surface world". Both of them smile nodding placing their hoods up. Ana gives a smirk and wave as turns around "Cya bro. Take care" *Kat nods and gives a more energetic wave as she follows her twin sister. "Bye Ryze, be safe, and be nice to this Illiyanna". Ryze takes a moment to stand there, waving to his sisters goodbye as they take off. He takes in a breath and his expression changes to Ryze, be safe, and be nice to this Illiyanna". Ryze takes a moment to stand there, waving to his sisters goodbye as they take off. He takes in a breath and his expression changes to that of something more serious. Looking to his hand that has his blood on it as he thinks to himself. "When I get back, things will be changing". At that, he dawns his hood and makes a break back to the surface. Category:Story